Bittersweet Moments
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: [SEQUEL of Fever] Inilah masa dimana Mingyu merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah sekaligus cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Wonwoo's Desire

Sequel of Fever © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Bittersweet Moments for Kim Mingyu

.

.

Inilah masa dimana Mingyu merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah sekaligus cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. Mpreg!.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali kejadian ini terulang sejak Wonwoo memasuki masa kehamilannya. Ya, kejadian yang membuat seorang CEO yang terkenal akan kharisma dan ketampanannya harus rela memiliki kantung mata kehitaman di wajahnya.

Ia adalah Kim Mingyu, calon appa yang sekarang sedang menahan rutukannya akan permintaan aneh sang istri tercinta. Permintaan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suatu keharusan yang mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena dua orang kesayangannya –sang istri dan calon anak mereka- Mingyu tidak akan rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mencari penjual tteokpokki di pukul dua dini hari.

Ayolah, di kantor saja ia sudah menghabiskan energi yang begitu banyak dan ia berencana untuk tidur selelap-lelapnya demi mengisi ulang energinya. Namun sayang karena memang realita itu tak seindah drama korea.

"Harus kemana aku mencarinya. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku keajaiban." keheningan di mobil mewah tersebut hanya diisi oleh monolognya yang terdengar begitu dramatis.

Mingyu berusaha menajamkan penglihatan ke segala arah guna mencari kedai yang kemungkinan masih buka, meskipun peluangnya sangat kecil. Jika boleh jujur bahkan kelopak matanya pun sudah meraung-raung ingin menutup karena ia begitu lelah.

Mobil itu melaju dengan perlahan dan mengerem dengan begitu mendadak kala sang pengemudi menemukan harapan di ujung persimpangan jalan. Bahkan jika ini di dalam komik, akan terlihat matanya yang begitu berbinar-binar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Mingyu segera memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah kedai yang sebenarnya sudah akan ditutup.

BRAK!

Tanpa peduli ia menutup mobilnya begitu kencang hingga mengejutkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membenahi kedainya untuk ditutup. Segera saja Mingyu membungkuk hormat dan bertanya,

"Annyeong ahjumma. Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah kedainya benar-benar akan ditutup sekarang?" tanya Mingyu retoris.

"Ne, memang kenapa ya?" terlihat kernyitan di dahi sang ahjumma.

"Hm begini, aku memiliki seorang istri yang tengah mengandung. Ia tiba-tiba saja membangunkanku dan meminta tteokpokki, aku sudah mencari ke segala tempat namun tidak menemukan satupun kedai yang masih buka, dan hanya kedai ahjumma inilah yang bisa menjadi satu-satunya harapan untukku." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada suara yang sarat akan permohonan dan wajah yang begitu melas.

"Aigoo, sebenarnya kedai ini juga biasa tutup pada pukul sebelas malam. Tapi karena tadi ada orang-orang yang menyewa khusus untuk acara pertemuan, jadi baru ku tutup sekarang. Mungkin ini memang jalan dari Tuhan untukmu. Kajja, duduklah. Akan ahjumma buatkan. Untuk berapa porsi?" ucap wanita paruh baya nan baik hati tersebut.

"Satu porsi saja, Ahjumma." Mingyu yang merasa mendapat _jackpot_ sontak langsung membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengatakan "Kamsahamnida" berkali-kali hingga sang ahjumma tersenyum dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang lama, sebab sekarang Mingyu sudah berada di apartemennya lagi. Kaki jenjangnya secara otomatis melangkah ke kamar, namun ketika sampai di tujuan ia membeku dan menghela napas pasrah.

Ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di pinggirannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan tubuh sang istri yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk menyandar dashboard. Mingyu mengusap pelan kepala sang istri dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut di dahi guna mendaratkan kecupan ringan. Kemudian ia mengelus perlahan pipi sang istri yang terasa begitu halus.

'Haruskah aku membangunkan Wonwoo? Atau ku biarkan saja Wonwoo tertidur?' batin Mingyu bingung.

Mingyu akhirnya mengambil pilihan kedua, karena sepertinya pilihan tersebut lebih bijak. Untuk urusan tteokpokki yang baru saja dibelinya, itu bisa diurus belakangan. Maka dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo secara perlahan hingga berada di posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

"Aigoo tadi merengek ingin minta dibelikan tteokpokki. Tapi nyatanya seperti biasa, lagi-lagi kau tertidur."

Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta minta diistirahatkan, justru Mingyu malah berbaring menyamping menghadap Wonwoo.

Mingyu seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah lelap Wonwoo yang menggemaskan dan melupakan semuanya, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah sang istri. Namun sedetik kemudian, Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Wonwoo dan mengusapnya tak kalah lembut.

"Hai aegi-ya, sampai kapan kau akan mengerjai appa, hm? Tiap kau merengek minta sesuatu, appa pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk mengabulkannya meskipun pada akhirnya diabaikan juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa, appa tidak sedih. Justru appa senang karena baru kali ini merasakan sensasi seperti ini, sangat menantang. Apalagi saat diburu waktu jika eomma mu memintanya secara mendadak." Mingyu terkekeh sendiri mengingat sejak beberapa waktu lalu hidupnya benar-benar berubah.

"Eungh~" lenguhan dari sang istri membuat Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sepasang mata elang yang begitu tajam namun hangat secara bersamaan tengah menatap padanya.

"Mingyu-ya~" suara serak khas baru bangun tidurpun terdengar.

Mingyu meresponnya dengan bertanya, "Hm? Apa? Kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minum?" Mingyu bertanya penuh perhatian dengan sebelah tangan mengusap sayang perut Wonwoo.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mingyu yang berada di perutnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa bersalah, ia paham betapa lelahnya Mingyu bekerja di kantor seharian, tetapi dengan egoisnya ia malah memaksakan kehendak tanpa peduli keadaan suaminya.

Tapi sungguh, jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu itu semua seakan-akan diluar kendali otaknya, seakan mengharuskan semua kehendaknya terpenuhi detik itu juga. Tanpa sadar air mukanya berubah sendu dan itu disadari oleh Mingyu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa, hm?" Mingyu jelas saja khawatir.

Mingyu kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Apa kau menginginkan tteokpokki mu sayang? Tunggu, makanan itu tadi ku simpan di meja nakas, biar ku amb-"

Belum selesai Mingyu mengucapkan kalimatnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia diterjang oleh pelukan erat Wonwoo.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar merepotkan mu." lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat Wonwoo, "Tidak, sungguh itu bukan hal yang merepotkan. Jujur, meskipun terkadang aku sedikit kewalahan tetapi aku menikmatinya. Jja~ sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat dini hari, kau ingin makan tteokpokki mu atau ingin melanjutkan tidur, hm?"

"Aku… hm sebenarnya…" Wonwoo terlihat ragu dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan karena ia merasa begitu tidak enak pada Mingyu.

"Apa? Katakan saja." ucap Mingyu pengertian.

"Hm, aku sudah tidak ingin tteokpokki lagi." Cicit Wonwoo.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu kau ingin apa?" Mingyu berusaha menampilkan wajah antusias, meskipun sedikit banyak muncul rasa kecewa di hati karena hasil usahanya mencari tteokpokki seperti sia-sia.

Mingyu menunggu apapun yang akan dikatakan Wonwoo, namun di saat bersamaan ia juga takut jika Wonwoo meminta hal-hal yang aneh atau bahkan sulit di dapat mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan dini hari.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tahu jika Mingyu sedang gelisah menunggu jawabannya, jadi ia segera saja mengungkapkan keinginannya disertai dengan senyuman yang teramat manis, "Aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu." ungkapnya malu-malu.

"Siap laksanakan, Nyonya Kim!" ujar Mingyu begitu antusias dan segera menidurkan tubuh mereka.

Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dengan penuh kehangatan, ia mengecup lama dahi istrinya. Wonwoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memilih mengusal-usalkan wajahnya seperti kucing di dada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir hingga tak terasa sudah berkali-kali senja itu terlewati. Namun, sepertinya kali ini adalah senja 'terberat' bagi seorang Kim Mingyu yang tengah memijat pelipisnya.

Sekarang ia dan Wonwoo tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga, tepatnya di sofa besar dalam posisi dimana Wonwoo duduk diantara dua kaki Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu sendiri menyender pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

Mereka tengah menonton acara drama –tepatnya Wonwoo yang menontonnya, entah sejak kapan istrinya itu menyukai cerita picisan dalam drama. Yang bahkan dengan penuh percaya diri Mingyu yakin bahwa ia lebih tampan dari aktor yang sejak tadi dipuji-puji sang istri.

Dan inilah hal paling menyebalkan baginya, yaitu jika Wonwoo mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh. Keinginan tidak masuk akal Wonwoo muncul, baru tiga menit yang lalu Wonwoo berkata,

"Mingyu-ya, aktor itu benar-benar tampan kan? Meskipun dalam drama ia mengambil peran sebagai tokoh antagonis tapi di kehidupan nyata ia justru sangat baik, karismanya begitu kuat. Ia sangat tampan dan keren. Eoh? Mingyu-ya?! Aku mau perutku diusap olehnya!" teriak Wonwoo antusias.

Mingyu sontak terbelalak dan menjawab,"Sayang, sungguh apapun akan aku kabulkan selagi aku mampu. Tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa, tepatnya hati ku yang tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak rela."

Mingyu berucap dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Sebelum Wonwoo menjawabnya, Mingyu segera memberikan alasan-alasan yang dirasanya cukup kuat mematahkan keinginan Wonwoo.

"Kesayangannya Mingyu dengar ya," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo namun berusaha agar tidak terlalu menekan perutnya, dan ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Wonwoo.

"Pertama, dia adalah artis yang tentu saja sibuk dan memiliki segudang jadwal. Pasti tidak akan mudah menemuinya. Kedua, darimananya kita tahu jika dia baik sungguhan? Bisa saja dia hanya menjaga imej di depan publik dan itu bagian dari pencitraan dirinya. Dan yang ketiga, lihatlah wajahku lebih dekat dan kau akan menyadari bahwa ketampanan suami mu ini berada di level teratas, jauh di atas aktor yang kau banggakan itu." Ucap Mingyu diselingi dengar bibir yang tidak berhenti mengecup pipi dan bahu kanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang tidak terima dengan alasan Mingyu pun segera membela idolanya, "Ish, dia baik sungguhan kok. Kau tahu kan bahwa sepupu ku Choi Hansol itu seorang model? Hansol pernah beberapa kali melakukan pemotretan bersama Jun, dan Hansol berkata padaku bahwa Jun itu memang benar-benar baik dan rendah hati." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir yang tentu saja membuat Mingyu gemas, namun tidak jika dalam keadaan cemburu begini.

Yang benar saja, kesayangannya bahkan lebih membela sang artis idola dibanding suaminya sendiri.

Mingyu yang terlanjur sebal pun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu kanan Wonwoo dan memilih merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dengan rengkuhan tangan yang melonggar. Wonwoo yang menyadari ada aura aneh dari belakangnya pun sontak saja menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Mingyunie?"

". . ."

"Mingoo?"

". . ."

"Nae yeobo~"

GREP!

'Huft, dunia tidak adil' itulah isi pikiran Mingyu.

Sebab, ia akan selalu lemah dengan Wonwoo. Mana tega ia mengabaikan sang istri apalagi sekarang sudah ada calon buah hati mereka, jadi meskipun matanya masih terpejam Mingyu merengkuh kembali Wonwoonya dengan begitu erat.

Tangan Mingyu mendorong pelan tubuh Wonwoo agar bersandar di tubuhnya, hingga punggung Wonwoo benar-benar menempel di dada bidangnya. Mingyu menghirup rambut sang istri yang aromanya selalu membuat ia relaks seketika, ia sangat menikmati momen-momen seperti ini.

"Mingyu-yaaa~ Kau marah?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, tangannya ikut mengelus lengan Mingyu yang berada di perutnya.

"Tidak."

"Hei," Wonwoo segera berbalik badan dan itu membuat Mingyu tersentak kaget. Ia takut jika Wonwoo terjatuh.

"Wow hati-hati sayang, nanti kau terjatuh."

Dan berakhirlah dengan Wonwoo yang berada di pangkuan Mingyu dengan posisi mereka saling berhadapan, seperti anak koala digendong induknya.

Oh tentu saja, Mingyu mengerti. Ini adalah Wonwoo dalam mode manja dan merasa bersalah, jadi ia terima saja apapun yang akan Wonwoo lakukan.

"Kenapa hm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah memuji-muji Jun bahkan berkeinginan agar perutku diusap olehnya, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dari calon anakku ini." Sesal Wonwoo, ia melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mingyu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh khas suaminya yang begitu ia sukai.

"Ne~ Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu itu hanya keinginan yang spontan terlintas di benakmu." Dengan penuh kasih sayang Mingyu mengelus surai hitam istrinya.

Jantung mereka berdetak seirama dengan detik jam di dinding. Mingyu sangat senang dengan perlakuan manja Wonwoo.

Tak terasa mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut hingga hampir sejam lamanya dan sejujurnya meskipun istrinya bertubuh kurus tapi karena sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke empat masa kehamilan, hal itu tentu saja membuat berat badan Wonwoo ikut naik.

Posisi yang sama dalam waktu lumayan lama cukup membuat Mingyu merasakan kebas dan pegal pada pahanya. Namun bagi Mingyu, hal seberat apapun tidak akan menyulitkan selama Wonwoo selalu berada di dekatnya.

Dramatis.

"Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Iya?"

"Kau akan bahagia kalau aku bahagia kan?" tanya Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Mingyu, guna menatap tepat di sepasang netra indah sang suami.

"Tentu saja sayang. Itu hal mutlak dan tak perlu diragukan lagi." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Wonwoo.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, aku rasa aku akan bahagia jika seminggu ke depan menginap di rumah Hansol hehe" cengir Wonwoo.

"Oh tentu saj- EH? APA?! MENGINAP?! ANDWAE!" jawab Mingyu histeris setelah ia paham maksud perkataan Wonwoonya.

"Waeeee~?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara khas anak-anak disertai ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tidak Wonwooku sayang. Untuk apa menginap di rumah sepupu mu yang super sibuk, sedangkan disini ada suami tampanmu yang siap siaga memenuhi keinginanmu sepanjang waktu?"

"Cih, siaga apanya. Kau juga super sibuk Tuan Kim, jika kau lupa." Jawab Wonwoo.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Jika aku ingin sesuatu, kau hanya akan mengutus para bawahanmu untuk menemuiku. Kau memenuhi keinginanku saat malam hari saja, dan kau juga bisa bersantai bersamaku hanya di akhir minggu seperti ini. Menyebalkan." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan segala hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Itukan karena aku bekerja, memang aku bekerja untuk siapa? Untuk kau dan anak kita nanti sayang." Mingyu benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

". . ."

Karena Wonwoo diam saja, akhirnya Mingyu mengalah.

Ia bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Hansol, hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tinggal di tempatnya? Aku hanya takut nanti kau butuh sesuatu tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa kau mintai tolong. Aku bertaruh jadwal Hansol begitu padat mengingat ia tengah berada di puncak karirnya sebagai model papan atas." Ucap Mingyu perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Tapi kan ada Seungkwan, kekasih Hansol. Ia sering kok ke apartemennya, jadi jika butuh sesuatu aku bisa memintanya pada Seungkwan." Ujar Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

Mingyu benar-benar frustasi, bingung bagaimana lagi menghadapi sosok manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sayang dengar, aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita. Aku pun sungguh merasa bersalah tidak memiliki waktu banyak yang bisa ku habiskan bersama kalian. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku mengizinkanmu menginap di tempat sepupu mu selama seminggu, sedangkan aku disini sendiri menahan rindu?"

". . ."

"Nyonya Kim kesayangannya Mingyu, Nyonya Kim calon ibu dari anak-anaknya Mingyu, dan Nyonya Kim satu-satunya yang paling dicintai Mingyu, lihat mataku! Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan waktu-waktu berharga ku. Cukuplah kewajiban pekerjaan saja yang menyita waktu ku, masa di rumah pun aku harus rela sendirian tanpa kehadiran kalian. Ya Tuhan, membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup sayang, aku pasti begitu kesepian." Ungkap Mingyu panjang lebar.

Walau terdengar _cheesy,_ tapi itu semua benar-benar kejujuran dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Wonwoo yang tidak tega segera memeluk Mingyu dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali, sementara Mingyu yang merasa menang pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dibalik punggung Wonwoo.

'Hehe siasatku berhasil.' Batin Mingyu bersorak kegirangan.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menginap di rumah Hansol kan?" tanya Mingyu penuh harap.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya sudah, syukurlah. Lagipula memang ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menginap di sana, hm?" tanya Mingyu dengan tangan yang terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku merasa kagum dengan wajahnya yang kebarat-baratan. Ku pikir dengan selalu berada di dekatnya, mungkin saja anak kita bisa tertular wajah baratnya dan bahkan mirip dengan artis Hollywood favoritku!" jawab Wonwoo dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Pftthahaha aigoo sayangku lucu sekali." Mingyu yang gemas pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan segera mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Wonwoo.

"Ish~ Mingyu-yaaa~ sudah berhenti!" Wonwoo yang kesal hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Tanda nonverbal sebagai aksi protes.

"Kau lucu sekali, mana ada yang begitu. Semuanya kan tergantung faktor genetik. Lagipula jangan khawatir, meskipun anak kita berwajah asia tapi tetap ku jamin jika ia akan terlahir dengan wajah menawan. Bisa dilihat dari sumber bibitnya yaitu aku! Hehe" ucap Mingyu penuh percaya diri.

Wonwoo yang melihat kenarsisan suaminya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aku tahu memang keinginanku tak masuk akal, tapi kan aku hanya berangan-angan. Mungkin ada keajaiban?"

"Sekalipun ada keajaiban, aku akan menjadi orang nomor satu yang menentangnya. Meskipun tidak berwajah kebarat-baratan tetapi aku akan lebih bersyukur dan bahagia jika ia mirip denganku atau denganmu saja. Jangan sampai ia malah mirip artis hollywood favoritmu itu." sungut Mingyu.

Melihat reaksi Mingyu yang seperti itu, Wonwoo hanya terkikik geli. Lagipula apa yang ia impi-impikan tentang anaknya yang berwajah kebarat-baratan hanyalah bercanda.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tertawa, Mingyu sadar bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai.

"Duh kesayanganku sudah berani menggoda suaminya ya? Mau dihukum apa, hm?"

"Kyaaaaa geli hahaha sudah! Mingyunie sudah~ geli ahaha"

"Rasakan! Hahaha"

.

.

.

Tawa berderai dari dua sosok yang tengah berbahagia menanti kehadiran buah hati mereka. Biarlah mereka menikmati momen-momen berharga itu.

Di dalam hatinya, Mingyu tidak berhenti-henti mengucap syukur atas nikmat yang sudah Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki manis berwajah datar yang sanggup memporak-porandakan hidup seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia hadir dengan kesederhanaannya yang mampu menggetarkan hati Kim Mingyu. Tanpa disangka benang merah ternyata sudah mengikat mereka, hingga takdir membawa keduanya untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

Kebahagiaan mereka semakin berkali-kali lipat rasanya saat keduanya dikabarkan akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru. Hasil dari usaha –uhuk– seorang Kim Mingyu yang gencar menaruh benihnya di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

Dan voila, mereka berhasil.

Walau pada masa-masa awal kehamilan Mingyu sangat tidak tega karena harus melihat _morning sickness_ yang dialami Wonwoo, tapi sebagai suami siaga ia sanggup menemani Wonwoo melewati masa-masa itu.

Dan masuklah ke masa 'mengidam', dimana segala kesabaran tengah Mingyu kerahkan guna memenuhi segala keinginan Wonwoo yang selalu tak ingat waktu, bahkan terkadang tak masuk akal.

Tetapi namanya untuk orang tercinta, apa sih yang tidak Mingyu lakukan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

' _Hei baby Kim, saat terlahir nanti sayangi appa dan eomma ya._

 _Meski appamu ini selalu dianggap sangat cheesy, penuh modus, tukang gombal, dan kekanakan oleh eommamu, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus mencintai dan menyayangi kami dengan setulus hati._

 _Karena kami pun pasti akan sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, baby Kim._

 _Dan kau harus tahu sayang, perjuangan appa saat kau masih dikandungan eommamu itu begitu berat._

 _Namun, appa sangat menikmatinya._

 _Cepatlah lahir dan temui kami, baby Kim.'_

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ ini sequel dari ff esvi sebelumnya yang berjudul Fever. Maafin esvi yang selalu muncul dengan cerita2 unfaedah /? wkwk

**mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

A/N . Hmm ini cuma curcol panjang yg ga penting, jd kalo ga dibaca ya gapapa. Esvi cuma pengen ngasih keterangan.

Jd beberapa waktu lalu ada yg nge-pm (hai yg disana, udah esvi bales tp kok kamu blm bales lagi T.T)

Kalimat dia lebih dr cukup buat nampar esvi. Intinya emang kata2 dia bener banget, 'suatu hal yg keseringan ada itu malah ngga bakal terasa istimewa lagi'. Hal itu berhubungan dgn kemunculan esvi di ffn yg akhir2 ini cukup sering dan dia nyinggung tanggung jwb esvi sbg pelajar.

Sebenernya cerita2 yg esvi _publish_ itu udah dibuat sejak lama cuma tinggal edit, makanya di tiap akhir cerita esvi ga nulis tanggalnya karna esvi sndiri udah lupa kpn itu dibuat. Dan esvi ngebuat ff itu disela-sela kalo lg penat belajar.

Niat awal esvi emang buat ngehibur diri sendiri dan syukur2 kalo ada yg terhibur jg. Esvi pun minta review ga maksa, seikhlasnya aja yg mau.

Akhir kata, buat siapapun yg ngerasa terganggu atau ga suka sama kemunculan / ceritanya esvi, esvi bener2 minta maaf.

Dan makasih banyak buat semuanya yg selama ini udah mau meluangkan waktu berharganya buat baca cerita esvi, apalagi ngefavorit, ngefollow, dan ngereview cerita esvi yg emang masih bnyk kekurangannya. Beneran, makasih banget /deep bow/ ttalanghaeyooooo^^~


	2. Unstable Hormone

Sequel of Fever © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Bittersweet Moments for Kim Mingyu

.

.

Inilah masa dimana Mingyu merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah sekaligus cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. Mpreg!.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan mengalami fase ini. Dulu ia sangat mengidam-idamkan hal tersebut dan cenderung tidak sabar, namun saat sudah dihadapkan pada situasinya langsung, Mingyu akui jika sedikit banyak ia merasa kewalahan.

 _Memang fase apa sih?_

Fase dimana emosi sang istri sedang sulit ditebak. Sebentar-bentar bersikap manis, lalu tiba-tiba galak, tak lama kemudian menangis, dan masih banyak emosi yang sangat _out of character_ dari seorang Kim –Jeon– Wonwoo.

"Mingyunie~"

Mingyu memejamkan mata erat, ia menarik napas dalam. Bersiap menghadapi tingkah sang istri yang mampu membuat saraf di sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Apa sayang?"

"Hiks hiks"

"E–eh? Sayangku kenapa?" Mingyu segera beranjak dari dapur dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang memang sedari tadi berada di ruang tengah, sementara Mingyu di dapur menyiapkan kudapan berupa buah-buahan untuk kesayangannya.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mingyu panik, dengan gelagapan ia segera membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sayangnya Mingyu, kenapa?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia balas memeluk tubuh Mingyu masih dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

Mingyu tidak bisa berkata-kata dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia sungguh bingung.

"Sayang?" tanya Mingyu dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Wonwoo, istrinya itu tengah mengusalkan wajah di leher Mingyu.

"Hiks hiks Mingyunie~"

Mingyu benar-benar pusing dengan tangisan Wonwoo yang semakin menjadi. Bukan apa, hanya saja Mingyu khawatir jika mata Wonwoo akan bengkak nantinya. Sebab bukannya mereda, bahkan sekarang Mingyu bisa merasakan tetesan air mata Wonwoo di lehernya.

Mingyu meregangkan paksa pelukan keduanya, ia menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah sang istri. "Ssshh sayangnya Mingyunie ini kenapa sih, hm?"

Wonwoo diam, jari-jari tangannya berputar-putar membuat pola abstrak di dada bidang Mingyu yang tertutupi kaos santai.

"Wonwoo sayang? Kenapa?"

Mata Wonwoo sesekali melirik mata Mingyu dan kemudian menunduk kembali, terus berulang hingga beberapa kali. Mingyu tak berani berucap sepatah kata pun, takut jika bertanya lagi maka Wonwoo akan mengira jika Mingyu memaksanya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak suka cerita di novel yang kemarin kau belikan! Sangat menyedihkan, Mingyunie! Hatiku sakit membacanya."

Mingyu menghela napas dalam, 'Ya Tuhan, ini semua hanya karena sebuah novel?!' batin Mingyu tak habis pikir.

"Ya sudah, jangan dibaca lagi." Ujar Mingyu berusaha selembut mungkin sambil merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang sudah memanjang menutupi dahinya, menambah kadar kemanisan sang istri yang tengah mengandung.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, jika tidak membaca sampai selesai rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Tidak seru."

Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. Siapa yang menyangka jika Wonwoo yang lebih sering berekspresi datar, bisa sebegitu menggemaskannya jika sudah di depan Mingyu.

"Tapi daripada menangis seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca saja. Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Aku sedih tahu melihat kesayanganku ini menangis." Ujar Mingyu sambil menyeka bekas air mata di pipi halus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca sisa menangis dan pipi yang terdapat bekas air mata, sungguh ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Mingyu mencubit kecil pipi Wonwoo, kemudian ia mengusap bekas cubitan main-mainnya itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum manis begitu? Tidak tahu apa jika detakan jantungku jadi semakin menggila?"

Wonwoo justru terkekeh, "Dasar perayu ulung!"

"Eiyh~ Biar begini, kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Sayang?!"

"Tidak salah lagi." Setelah menjawab begitu Wonwoo dengan santainya mengecup kilat bibir Mingyu, lalu ia merebahkan tubuh di sofa dan menjadikan paha Mingyu sebagai alas kepalanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia mengusap sayang kepala Wonwoo. "Sayang, bangun dulu. Aku mau mengambil buah-buahan yang tadi sudah ku potong."

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia mengambil salah satu lengan Mingyu dan memeluknya.

"Tumben manja, kenapa hm?" tanya Mingyu heran.

Bukannya tidak senang, justru mendapati sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini ia sangat bahagia. Hanya saja memang agak aneh jika Wonwoo bertingkah _clingy_ begini.

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti tokoh di novel itu! Masa dia meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya karena masalah sepele!" sungut Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

Mingyu tersenyum geli melihat Wonwoo yang sangat ekspresif, "Memang apa masalah sepelenya?"

"Dia mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya salama bertahun-tahun dan malah menerima perjodohan dari orangtuanya, kau tahu sebabnya apa? Hanya karena sang kekasih selalu mengabaikannya. Padahal tidak seperti itu! Karakter kekasihnya memang pendiam dan tidak pandai mengeskpresikan diri."

"Karakternya sepertimu dong?"

"Ish!"

"Pffthahaha" Mingyu merunduk dan mengecupi bibir Wonwoo berkali-kali karena gemas.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menangis, hm?"

"Apa?! 'Hanya' kau bilang? Uhhh dasar tidak berperasaan!" Wonwoo sontak mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghadap Mingyu. Ia memukul dada Mingyu sebal.

"E–eh?" Mingyu menelan ludah gugup saat sepasang mata sipit sang istri menghujamnya, seolah-olah tengah melubangi kepala Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Coba bayangkan jika dirimu memiliki sifat bawaan lahir yang memang pendiam seperti itu, namun karena kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaamu dengan benar, lalu aku meninggalkanmu. Kemudian aku memilih menikah dengan orang lain, bagaimana?"

"Andwae! Kenapa diumpakan pada kita?"

"Agar kau tahu bagaimana sedihnya aku saat membaca cerita itu, dan tidak menyepelekan orang yang menangis karena suatu bacaan."

"Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku sebal padamu!" Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, enggan menatap Mingyu.

Sementara Mingyu tengah mengusap wajahnya frustasi, 'Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia menangis, sekarang sudah marah-marah lagi. Ya ampun, untung aku sangat mencintaimu. Coba jika aku tidak mencintaimu, eh tapi itu tidak mungkin sih. Arghhh! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Mingyu pusing sendiri.

"Kenapa diam saja?!"

"Ne?!" Mingyu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak berniat minta maaf? Atau membujukku?"

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Mingyu cepat.

"Kau pasti tidak tulus! Dan kenapa harus menunggu disuruh olehku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan bibir yang tanpa sadar melengkung ke bawah. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kekecewaan.

"Sayangku, tidak tidak, bukan begitu." Mingyu panik melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang sangat menyedihkan, sudah seperti tokoh protagonis yang tengah disakiti dalam suatu drama.

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku dan aegi ya? Kau sudah tidak memedulikan kami! Kau–"

Ucapan Wonwoo terputus saat bibir Mingyu menubruk lembut bibirnya, mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

Hingga saat Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo sudah mulai tenang, dilepasnya tautan bibir itu. Ia menangkup wajah Wonwoo, dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Jangan berkata begitu lagi. Kau dan calon anak kita itu prioritas utamaku, bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun demi kalian."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merajuk saja, kau sudah tidak mau repot-repot merayuku seperti biasa!"

'Sabar dan kuatkan aku, Tuhan.' Batin Mingyu memohon.

Mingyu mendekap –lagi– tubuh ramping Wonwoo dengan erat. "Sayang~ Kau tahu jika aku memang paling bodoh dalam menyangkut urusan perasaan, kan? Bahkan sepupumu Hansol, selalu bilang jika tingkat kepekaanku itu berada di level terendah, sangat memprihatinkan."

Wonwoo diam, ia menyimak perkataan Mingyu.

"Dan asal kau tahu, tadi aku tengah berpikir tentang apa yang harus ku lakukan pada si manis kesayangannya Mingyu ini. Aku tidak ingin salah berucap atau bertindak."

Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba mengecup sudut bibir Mingyu,"Hu'um. Entah kenapa tadi bawaannya aku ingin marah padamu. Maaf ya, Mingyunie~"

Mingyu tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan. 'Hah~ Syukurlah, Wonwooku dalam mode manja sudah kembali.' batinnya senang.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Makan buahnya, jadi tidak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia memeluk leher Mingyu dan berbisik, "Taruh di kulkas saja ya, aegi sedang ingin tiduran berbantalkan paha appanya."

"Itu keinginan aegi atau eommanya, hm?" tanya Mingyu dengan menyematkan senyum jahil hingga gigi taringnya ikut mengintip, lalu ia mengecup kilat hidung Wonwoo.

"Jika keinginan dua-duanya, boleh tidak?" tanya Wonwoo balik dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu boleh! Tunggu ya." Mingyu mengelus perut Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat, kemudian ia segera ke dapur untuk memasukan buah-buahan tadi ke dalam kulkas.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia tengah tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya. Sudah memasuki bulan keenam masa kehamilan, dan Wonwoo akui ia salut pada Mingyu yang kebal menghadapi segala tingkahnya.

Wonwoo terkadang berpikir jika emosinya sedang tidak stabil, maka sikapnya akan benar-benar persis seperti Mingyu. Bahkan semenjak masa kehamilannya, Wonwoo merasa jika sikapnya dan Mingyu jadi tertukar.

Wonwoo jadi mudah merajuk, selalu ingin diperhatikan Mingyu, bahkan ia cenderung lebih manja. Sementara Mingyu, ia masih tetap hobi menggombali sang istri, namun di luar itu semua sikapnya jadi mirip seperti Wonwoo, cenderung lebih tenang, penyabar, dan yang pasti mampu bersikap dewasa menyikapi segala tingkah ajaib Wonwoo.

"Mingyunie~ Cepatlah!" teriak Wonwoo tidak sabaran.

"Ay ay, tunggu sebentar Wonwooku!"

Wonwoo bisa melihat jika Mingyu berlari dari dapur dan segera duduk di sampingnya, kemudian lelaki bermarga Kim itu menarik pelan bahu Wonwoo guna memposisikan agar sang istri tidur berbaring.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata saat tangan Mingyu mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan sesekali mengusap perutnya juga.

Meskipun hanya bersantai di atas sofa ruang tengah, namun akhir pekan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hmm tadinya sequel fever cuma chap sebelumnya aja, pas wonu lagi ngidam/? Tapi setelah baca beberapa review, iya juga sih. Kalo dilanjut kek nya seru juga, cuma masalahnya ide di otak esvi itu pasaran, jadi ya maaf2 aja kalo hasilnya begini wkwk

**esvi gabisa ngejanjiin apapun, dan gatau ini bakal ada lanjutannya atau ngga. Tp kalau ada inspirasi esvi bakal update, tapi kalo idenya mentok yaaa ngga hehe. Lagipula, mungkin kalau ada lanjutannya pun cuma cerita2 singkat yg ringan tanpa konflik serius. Yang mau nyumbang ide atau request juga boleh, walau esvi ga janji bisa menuhin request-an itu secepatnya.

***mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
